


forever (is a long time)

by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/pseuds/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: Regina and Emma were College lovers. After separating they both went their separate ways, each trying to fulfil their lives. Emma takes up a new position in Storybrooke and comes face to face with Regina. how does Emma deal with seeing Regina seemingly have the perfect life she always wanted and not being the one giving it to her?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceansregina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansregina/gifts).



Chapter one - Prolouge

“Do you ever think about what will happen when we graduate?” Emma asked, as Regina ran her fingers through the blonde hair. Regina hummed. Truthfully she had, on many occasions. Her mother had greta plans for her and as the dutiful daughter Regina would obey. 

“Yes,” she answered. “Mother has a life plan for me so I would imagine I will be Mayor of a Town before i’m 40” and Emma could sense the distain in her voice. Emma sat up and looked at Regina. 

“What about what you want?” She asked and Regina shrugged.   
“It Doesn’t matter what I want Emma” she answered, and looked sadly at the floor. 

Emma reached over and grabbed Reginas chin, gently pulling it up so Reginas eyes met her own. 

“Id give you anything you ask for and more Regina” Emma said, her words so sincere they bought a tear to Reginas eye. Reaching forward Emma placed a light kiss on Reginas lips.   
“I love you” she whispered and Regina smiled at the words. She leaned over and returned Emmas kiss.   
“I Love you too” she said pulling Emma closer. 

The couple sat for a while, happy in each others arms. Truthfully neither of them knew what the future would hold for either of them after graduation, but one thing was certain. They were the happiest either had ever been, and both intended to enjoy it for as long as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - A new Beginning 

Emma Swan was driving her Yellow bug, the windows down and music blaring out of the speakers. Passing the “Welcome to Storybrooke” sign she grinned. Today was the start of her new adventure. ‘Deputy Sheriff Swan’ She liked the ring that it had. 

Since graduating in Law enforcement 11 Years prior, she had had a number of different jobs. Bailsbonding turned to policing and she quickly rose through the ranks. When the opportunity for deputy arose, she jumped at the chance. And seeing as she had no ties holding her down, she packed up and moved across the country. 

Driving through the town she could see that it was a close knit community. Pulling into the designated deputy parking spot she shiuty off the engine. Getting out of her car she took a moment to observe the town she had just driven through. It wasn’t what she was exoecting. 

Storybrooke was a smal town in Maine. Everyone knew everyone. Taking a breathe she walked over to the station and opened the door. Making her way to the front desk she introduced herself. 

“Emma Swan. Im meeting sheriff Humbert” she told the woman and the woman nodded.   
“Take a seat, ill let him know you are here and hell be with you shortly” she said. Nodding in understanding, Emma took a seat.

Whilst waiting she pulled out her phone and fired off a text to her friend back in boston, letting her know that she had arrived safely. After a few minutes a door opened and a young man, dressed in uniform entered. 

Emma had spoken with him on the phone and stood as he approached her.   
“Emma its so lovely to finally have you with us” he said, extending his hand for her to shake. Taking it she replied  
“Thank you for having me Sheriff” she smiled.   
“Please call me Graham” he said and Emma nodded. 

Graham led her through the halls into the main part of the station. There was a couple of desks and a couple of officers working hard at their individual stations. 

Graham led Emma to a desk by the window. Already present was the small silver plaque that read, ‘Deputy Swan’. Emma smiled at that.   
“Here you are, did you manage to have a read of the pack I sent you?” He asked. Emma nodded.   
“Yep, managed that, it makes great bedtime reading” Emma joked and Graham laughed. Emma smiled. “But in all seriousness I do have a couple of ideas on how to tackle the youth crime rate” she told graham and he smiled.   
“I knew I hired you for a reason” with laughter behind his words. 

Graham cleared this voice and called for everyones attention before addressing the room.   
“Ladies and gents, listen up. This is Emma Swan, shell be starting with us from next week as your news Deputy” he said and Emma raised a hand in a small wave.   
“I expect you to welcome her to our working environment and treat her with the respect you would me.” he finished and everyone nodded.   
“Thats it now back to work” he finished and everyone continued with whatever they were doing prior. 

“They seem like a hardworking bunch” Emma noted and grammar agreed.   
“They are. They go above and beyond with everything” he told her.   
A phone rang and Graham walked over to his desk to answer it. Emma couldn’t make out what was being said but there was a lot of nodding on Grahams end and he was frantically writing stuff down. When he put the phone down he walked back over to Emma. 

“They Mayors son has gone. issing” he informed her. He called the room ro attention again. 

“Listen up, Henry Mills has not turned up for school” he told the officers. “he was last seen at the bus stop, wearing his black coat and grey and red scarf and his school bag” he told them. They all nodded. Graham set them off in search of the missing ten year old. Once they were gone, Graham approached Emma. 

“I know you don’t officially start until next week, but do you fancy getting your hands dirty?” He asked sheepishly and Emma nodded.   
Graham kitted her up with her badge, her gun and keys to her very own police cruiser. Setting herself up she made her way to the cruiser and set off. 

Her time as a bails bond person had taught her a lot about finding people. Whislt her colleges searched the town, Emma headed off to the outskirts. In Emmas mind, it was unlikely that he would have been kidnapped. Being the mayors son, it would be foolish. It was more likely that he had wondered too far. 

Pulling gup outsider a park next to the beach, she could make out a small figure swinging on a climbing frame. She rechecked the breied. Yep. This kid certainly matched it. Shutting off the car she made her way towards the boy. As she approached the boy looked up.   
“You must be Henry?” Emma asked and the boy nodded.   
“Im Emma, Im the new deputy sheriff” she told him, showing him her badge. He nodded and Emma took a seat. 

“Am I in trouble?” Henry asked, looking at the floor.   
“No you’re not kid” Emma assured him. “You just have a lot of worried people looking for you” she told him.   
“Is my mum angry?” He asked and again, Emma shook her head.   
“No Kid, she’s just worried” she reassured him. “Do you want to come with me back into town?” She asked and Henry nodded. 

Once they were both safely back in the cruiser, Emma radioed that she had found Henry and were on their way back to the station. Graham confirmed the message and told her that Henrys mother was waiting at the station. 

Emma made small talk with the kid as she drove back into town. She found out he liked stories and comics. 

When she pulled up and shut off the engine she gave Henry a reassuring smile and got out of the car. Henry followed suit. 

As the pair was walking towards the station the front doors flew open and a body came hurtling down the steps and swept Henry up in a hug. Emma could make out Henry saying sorry to his mom who had her face buried in Henrys hair. 

Emma looked past the hugging duo to graham and smiled. It was a successful first job. The lady stood up from Henry and turned to graham. 

“Thank You Sheriff” she said to him. Graham nodded. “Its deputy Swan you should thank” he replied, motioning towards Emma. 

The woman turned to Emma, and as Brown eyes met green, both sets widened in realisation.   
“Emma”  
“Regina” They both exclaimed at the same time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - 

Both Woman stood there looking at each other. Graham coughed and brought hem with out of their trance.

“You two know each other?” He asked shocked. Emma looked at regina, unsure of how to answer the question. 

“We went to college together” Regina answered and Emma breathed a sigh. She nodded in agreement.

“Yea its definatly been a while” she confirmed Turing away from Regina. She looked at graham. 

“I have to go and get my house Keyes” she told him. “Ill see you next week if not before” she finished. 

“Ill phone you. Thank you for today” he finished. Emma turned to Henry.  
“It was lovely to meet you Henry” she said and looked back to Regina. She inclined her head.  
“Madame Mayor” she addressed her old lover before Turing on her heels and getting into her bug and driving away. She didn’t look in the rearview mirror as she drove away. 

She made her way to her new home. Suprisingly, the house prices in Maine were relatively cheap so Emma was able to purchase a good size home on the outskirts of the town. 

Pulling up in to the drive she was pleased to see that her Realtor was already there. Belle had been an asset to Emma. She had spoken on the onions and via Skype and was able to help Emma find her home. 

Getting out of the car, Belle walked over to greet her, her hand outsretched.   
“Miss Swan” she said. Emma took the outstretched hand and laughed.   
“Ive told you its Emma” she told Belle and belle smiled. 

“Okay Emma, are you ready to get inside your new house?” She asked and Emma nodded excitedly. Belle handed over the keys and followed Emma over to the front door. 

Inside the house, Belle quickly showed Emma around and made sure that everything was to her clients satisfaction. What with Emma being out of state, Belles had been instructed to help furnish the whole house. It had a modern theme with an emphasis on comfy. Not to flashy. Emma knew she was going to be very comfortable here. 

She Showed belle out and got acquainted with her house. Removing the couple of bags from her bug, she figured a nice hot shower was well needed after all of the travelling. 

She didn’t have a lot of Personal Items so she was able to move everything from the car in one go. Placing all her stuff on her bed, she stripped and walked into her ensuite. 

Turing on the water she took a deep breathe. Inhale. Exhale. She repeated a couple of times trying to steady herself. Seeing Regina after all those years had knocked her for six. 

Stepping under the stream of hot water she relaxed. As the scolding hot water ran over her shoulders she rolled them back, slowly easing out the knots that had formed from the long drive over. 

********

Back outside the Sheriff station, Regina made sure that Henry was safely strapped into her car. Having him go missing had made her feel sick. She was glad that he was safe. Graham fixed her with a stare. 

“Dont Graham” she warned, rubbing her temples. 

“Dont what?” He countered and Regina sighed. 

“SO you got history with Emma?” He asked. “Whatever it is it can’t be bad” he said and Regina fixed him with a glare shaking her head.  
“No its much worse” she said and without saying another word, she turned and got into her car and drove herself and Henry Home.

When the car pulled into the drive of their home, Regina shut off the gene and turned to Henry.

“Why don’t you go inside and get changed. I’ll make some cocoa and we'll talk okay?” She said ruffling his hair. Henry looked at her with his big eyes.

“Youre not angry at me?” He asked and Regina looked at her son and caressed his cheek.  
“No my little prince” she assured him and with a smile he got out of the car and made his way into the house. 

Regina sat for a moment, contemplating what had happened. Henry had gone missing and her old lover had found her. Emma Swan. A persons she hadn’t seen in 11 years. A person who’s heart she had shattered. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts she got out of the car and busied herself with making her son the cocoa she had promised. 

When the cocoa was ready, Henry came down, changed from his uniform. Regina placed the cup of hot liquid in-front of him and took a seat as he brought the cup up to his lips and drank. Regina observed him. 

“Whats going on in your brain?” She asked, the sincerity evident. She was worried about her little prince. 

“I Miss Dad” he said, staring into his mug, afraid to meet his mothers eyes. Regina looked at her son. He looked so small in-front of her. She stood up and walked behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.   
“I do to” she whispered back to him. 

Henry leaned back into His mothers loving embrace. Since his father had died he had got closer to her. She did her best to fill both roles and Henry was, deep down, very thankful. 

Regina stood there, with her baby boy in her arms, thinking about how her life had turned out. She had loved Henrys father. He had filled a hole she had in her heart. He had given her Henry. 

“Its okay to be sad, Henry” Regina told him. “he was your father and its okay to be sad” she said. They embraced for a while, drawing comfort from one another. They each had each other and for the moment that was all they needed. 

When Henry pulled away Regina smiled at him.  
“Shall we go for dinner at Granny’s?” She asked him and like the little boy he was, Henry nodded emphatically. 

After getting ready, the drive to granny’s was short and Regina pulled up in the street outside. Grannys was the local diner. Very popular everyone went there, and Granny, the lady who owned it was like a grandmother to everyone in the town. 

Entering the diner, they took their usual seat in their usual booth. A waiter came over. She was tall, with brunette hair. What stood out, apart from her outfits, was the red streak she had going through her hair. They placed their order and the waitress left.   
“Thakns Ruby” Henry called after her.

After a moment Henry looked at Regina. “Mom” he asked tentatively. Regina looked at him.

“How do you now Emma?” He asked. Regina observed him once more. It amazed him how fast he was growing. 

“I went to school with her” she told him. Just as Henry was about to ask another question the chimes above the door signalled another customer had walked into the diner. Looking up Regina laid eyes on the very topic of her and Henrys conversation. 

**********

Emma showered and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes from her bag. Throwing her hair into a bun atop her head, she threw on a pair of leggings and her old college t-shirt she set off in search for food. 

Driving back into town she came across the sign for Grannys diner. Eat In/Take Away. Perfect she thought to herself pulling up into a vacant parking spot. 

Making her way inside the doer she wasn’t surprised when a few people looked at her. She was new in town after all. HS made her way to the counter. She did not notice that Regina was watching her intently from the moment she entered. The T-shirt Emma was wearing and brought back memories. 

**********

College 3rd Year Flashback

Regina walked into Emmas dormitory. Unsurprisingly Emma was in full work out mode. Her grey college shirt stuck to her well toned, athletic body. Regina couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend. She was sexy when she worked out. 

Sensing Regina was watching Emma put on a good show and it made Regina laugh. The laugh down to for Emma and she wrapped up her work out. Standing up she pulled off her wet shirt and threw it at Regina, causing the brunette to shriek and then burst out laughing. Emma joined in before going over to embrace her girlfriend.

**********

“MOM” Henry exclaimed, shaking Regina out of her trance. Regina turned to him.   
“Sorry Henry what did you say?” She asked and Henry rolled his eyes.   
“I said, she seems like a nice person you should be her friend” her son repeated and Regina smiled sadly. How she hoped that one day Emma would want to be her friend again. 

Ruby brought over their food and after a round of thanks she left them to eat their dinner. Henry dug into his burger and Regina tucked into her lasagna.   
Over their dinner they shared stories of Henrys father, and old tales from his childhood. They both laughed, caught up in the moment. 

Emma was waiting for her food when she heard an all too familiar laugh. Looking around it wasn’t long until Emma spotted Regina. She was in the booth and her head was thrown back in laughter at something that Henry had said. 

Emma smiled sadly. The sight had stirred up an unpleasant feeling inside of Emma. Her chest felt crushed. Truthfully, Emma missed that laugh. It had been 11 years and she still missed that laugh. Being the cause of that laugh. 

Taking her food she drove back home, unsure she could deal with being around Regina whilst she was soo happy. 

Emma ate her burger as she unpacked some of her personal belongings. She didn’t have a lot so it was a fairly quick process. 

She pulled out of a box, her baby blanket. It was the blanket that she was found in. On the side of the road. She placed it at the bottom of her bed and turned her attention back to the box. A cupcake of photos. At the bottom something black caught her attention. 

Pulling out her breathe caught in her chest once more. Taking a deep breathe she pulled out the photo album. 

Turning the first page she was met with a photo of her and Regina 11 years earlier. They had both just graduated, both in their cap and gowns. A friend had taken the photo whilst they weren’t looking. Regina was fixing Emmas cap and Emma was looking at Regina with loving eyes. The look of pure love was fixed on both of their faces. 

Emma slammed the book closed. Damn Regina Mills, she thought to herself, grabbing a bottle out of another bag and taking a long drink. Regina had brought up all the feelings she had buried deep inside, behind the walls of her heart. As the hot liquor hit her throat and chest it did very little to numb the ache and pain that Regina had left all those years ago. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Emma woke the next morning a little worse for wear, not surprising after the whiskey. She decided that she would go for a run. It always helped a hangover. 

6 Miles later she made it back home. Showered and dressed she made to out into town to do some grocery shopping, thankfully without seeing a certain mayor. 

Once back home and the groceries away she sat informant of the TV. With nothing better to do she watched reruns of old cop shows and ate Ice Cream. 

That was pretty much how she spent the rest of the weekend. She stayed clear of the alcohol but ate what felt like her weight in ice cream. Even her morning runs didn’t do anything to stop that feeling, but Ice cream was too good. 

**********

Regina and Henry spent their weekend a little similar to Emmas. Sensing that Henry was still little upset, Regina game him control of what they did. Henry decoded on a movie marathon of all the Marvel Films. From start to begining. 

Armed with blankets, snacks and comfy clothes, they made their way through all the different superheroes backstories and collective films. Regina didn’t care much for these kind of films but they made Henry happy so she was happy. 

As Sunday came to a close Regina started bussing herself with preparing for another week in office. She had a big Emma Swan size problem. As Mayor she would be having an induction meeting with her at the start of her official shift and she needed to prepare, mentally and physically for that meeting. 

Regina knew that she had hurt Emma all those years ago. And she also knew that to was very unlikely that Emma would ever forgive her. Of that happened to be the case then Regina had to face the very real possibility of being the boss of someone who despised her. Settling down to bed her mind was racing with possible scenarios. She drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 

Emma slept soundly and as Sunday night ticked into Monday Morning Emma was up with the sun. she started her day off as usual, although a shorter run than normal. Showering she had breakfast and made her way to the station. She wanted to be early so that she could get familiarised before everyone else turned up. It was how Emma was. Ever since school.   
Noticing that graham wasn’t in yet, she greeted the secretary and made her way to the main room. A few night shift officers greeted her as she passed and she greeted them back. Word had spread that she was the new Deputy and she was no longer looked at strongly. People went out of their way to speak to her and wish her good morning. 

As Emma turned into the main room she was stopped dead in her tracks when she found the body of Regina Mills sitting on her desk.

Regina had got up early that morning, showered and spent an extra amount of time getting ready. She applied her makeup flawlessly, and chose her outfit carefully. She didn’t know why but she wanted to impress Emma. 

She arrived at the sheriff station and made her way to the main room. Finding Emmas Desk she perched atop it and waited for the deputy to arrive. 

Soon enough she heard Emmas voice from down the hallway. She straightens up and fixed the entrance with a stare. She softened a little when Emma stoped dead in her tracks and starred at her with ‘deer caught in the headlight’ eyes. 

“Madame Mayor” Emma said, very professionally.   
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Emma asked. Regina sucked in a deep breathe. Be professional first then friends after she thought to herself.   
“As Mayor it is my duty to welcome you officially to the town, and make it known that you have my full support” regina said, smiling as she said it. Emma looked at her. Regina was still sat on the desk. Emma moved towards her desk.   
“Is that everything?” Emma asked and regina moved off the desk and stepped closer to Emma.   
“Not particularly” Regina said and Emma sucked in a breathe. She could sense what was coming.

“We need to talk” Regina said. Emma held up her hands to stop Regina. 

“Listen its okay Regina. I get it ok. What happened between us all those years ago is irrelevant. You’re my boss. You have a son and you’re happy” she said her voice threading to break. 

Regina opened her mouth.   
“Thats not,” she began “I want to explain. What happened all those years ago, you deserve that much and if after that you don’t want to know me then i’ll accept that but please Emma. Let me explain” and she fixed Emma with a pleading look, a look that used to make Emma go weak at the knees and agree to whatever she was asking.   
Apparently it still worked because Emma opened her mouth and before she could stop the words coming out she had already agreed to meet Regina after work. 

Regina left and Emma sat at her desk. Contemplating what had just happened. Before she could delve too much into it graham arrived and her day really began. 

Regina left the Sheriffs office and Went to her own office. Seeing Emma today, in a different setting than when she had saved her son had made her feel things she hadn’t in a long time. Not since Daniels death. And certainly not sine their time together in college. 

She fired off instruction to her secretary that she wasn’t to be interrupted unless it was an emergency and one abut her work. She needs to keep herself busy. 

Finally 5 o’clock rolled around and both Emma and Regina clocked off in their respective offices. Both felt nervous. Emma couldn’t tell if it was because she was finally going to learn why regina left and get the closure she needed or if it was because she craved Reginas attention. 

Regina looked over her appearance once again and once she was completely satisfied that she was happy with her appearance she set off for the sheriff parking lot. 

She saw Emma laying on the hood of her Bug. The sight took her breathe away. She made her way over and cast Emmas body into shadow. Emma looked up and stood when she realised it was Reina standing over her. 

“Urm Regina, I didn't expect you for a little longer” Emma said, almost shyly, afraid of being caught in a relaxed position. Regina smiled.   
“I figured I couldn’t keep you waiting any longer. You’ve waited 11 years” she said and Emma looked at her boots. They were really going to have this conversation. 

They both walked side by side, in silence for a while. Emma cast a sideways glance at Regina and could sense the brunette was nervous. Her hands were in her pockets and she was stiffer than usual. 

“Why did you leave?” Emma blurted out. Better to rip the bandaid off Emma thought. 

Regina stopped and looked at Emma and took a deep breath.   
“The truth?” She asked and Emma nodded.   
“My mother” Regina said looking at the floor. “She was never happy with my relationship with you. After graduation she threatened that everything would go wrong of I didn’t leave you and come back home” Regina explained to Emma. Emma stood mouth open. She knew that Reginas mother was a control freak but to threaten her daughter. She closed her mouth and clenched her jaw, waiting for Regina to continue. 

‘I was scared. She was dangerous Emma. She said that if I didn’t leave you willingly she would make me leave and I couldn’t let anything bad happen to you” Regina admitted, tears welling in her eyes. 

“You couldn’t have told me back then?” Emma said. It was true. If Emma had known the truth maybe it wouldn’t have hurt so bad. She thought back to the moment. 

**********

“Emma had gone out for pizza, whilst Regina busied herself with some last minute work. They had officially graduated and were spending their last day in their dorm. Emma got back and was surprised to see all of Reginas bags packed and by the front door. 

“babe” Emma called out to the room. Regina appeared and it was evident that she had been crying. “Babe what’s up?” Emma asked, putting the pizza down and moving towards Regina. 

Regina held up her hands.   
“Dont call me babe” she said and Emma was taken aback.   
“Whats going on?” She asked. Regina walked to her bags.   
“Im Leaving. Us. We're over” she said. Emma stood there mouth open. 

“Why? You don’t mean that?” Emma said tears welling in her eyes. Regina stifled a sob. 

“I Love You” Emma pleaded. 

“I Dont Love You” Regina whispered. “Please Emma Its for the best. Don't follow Me. move on” Regina said and turned her back on Emma, Walked out of the door and walked out on their relationship.

**********

“I thought it was best for you Emma. If I had told you the truth back then you would have followed me and im certain my mother would have done something to you” Regina explained. Emma opened and closed her mouth trying to find the words.

“So you’re saying you did all that to ‘Protect me’” she asked. Regina nodded. Silence settled over them as they both thought about what had been revealed. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Emma asked quietly. Regina sighed. 

“I Love You Emma. I have always Loved You” Regina admitted. 

“I Only said that to stop you following me” Regina admitted looking at the floor ashamed. Emma nodded. Tears fell from her eyes. 

“Well thank you for telling me” she said and Regina looked at her. 

“Wait that’s it?” Regina asked and Emma nodded, wiping her eyes. 

“You wanted to tell me, you told me and I listened. Thank you for that” Emma said and before Regina could say anything Emma turned and walked back to her car, leaving the mayor standing on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger! What happens next?

Chapter Five

Emma drove Home thinking about everything that Regina had said. It had given her a lot to think about. She had been hurting for eleven years, over a break up that could have been avoided if Reginas mother wasn’t an evil woman. She parked the car and in a bout of rage slammed her hand against the steering wheel In frustration. 

Regina made her way to her hosue. Henry would be home from school. She had asked graham to sit with him whilst she spoke to Emma and he had agreed.   
Opening the door Graham greeted her and upon seeing her sad face embraced her in a hug. They were like brother and sister and he hated seeing how upset she was. 

“What happened?” Graham asked. On cue Henry came into the hallway.   
“Mom!” He exclaimed coming to Gove her a hug. He stopped when he saw how upset she was.   
“Mom is everything ok?” He asked. Regina couldn’t find the words so she shook her head. Graham kid her into the lounge and placed her in a seat. Henry went to get her a bottle of water. She took it with sjaing hands and took a sip. 

“Take a seat both of you its time I told you something” she said and they did as they were told. The two boys looked at her and listened in Ernest as she divulged everything about how she had met Emma at college, how they had become a relationship and how much she loved her. She revealed how her mother made her leave Emma and Marry Daniel, and although it gave her Henry it never made up for her losing Emma, her true love. 

When Regina had finished telling her story graham moved and grabbed a Tumblr and paled some apple cider in it. He handed it to Regina and she downed it in one go. 

Henry was the first to speak.  
“Well Mum” he said and regina looked at him. 

“I think the answer is simple” he said and Regina looked at him to elaborate. 

“Go to Emma. Tell her how you really feel” he said and Regina shook her head. Graham piped up.

“Henry is right. Go and get Your woman” he said. \Regina shook her head. 

“She doesn’t want to see me” Regina said. Graham and Henry looked at each other. 

“How do you know if you don’t try” Graham asked and Henry fixed her with a look. Defeated she nodded.   
“Grab Your coat ill drive you” Graham said.   
“Henry i’ll drop you iff with Ruby on the way” Graham said. 

The three of them set off in the car. After dropping Henry off graham made the drive out to Emmas house. Regina was silent the whole way. She didn’t know how Emma would be. 

When he pulled into the drive and shit of the engine he gave Regina a reassuring pat on the knee. 

“Go and get her” He said and Regina took a deep breath and got out of her car. She made her way to Emma house. She raised a hand and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door flung open and Emma stood there. 

“Regina what?” She asked surprised but Regina cut her off by placing her lips onto Emmas. Emma was taken aback by the kiss. Regina stopped and took a step back. 

“Emma Swan. I Love you. I have ALWAYS Loved you! After all these years. I love you as much as I did then and I will love you forever” She finished, looking Emma with her pleading eyes.

Emma took a breath and moved towards Regina. Regina didn’t move as Emma invaded her personal space. 

“Forever?” Emma asked and Regina nodded. As Emmas face got closer Regina looked into her soulmates green eyes. 

“Its a long time” Emma whispered and Regina nodded. She placed her hands around Emmas neck pulling her closer. 

“Its not long enough” she whispered back pulling Emma into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! don't forget to check out the AMAZING artwork that inspired this pic by oceansregina !! she's phenomenal


End file.
